Akatsuki: Black and White
by ember6622
Summary: The power hungry Setsuna would be willing to do anything to join the ANBU. Even infiltrating the Akatsuki. Part 1 of the trilogy.


_**Author's Note**_: Hey, I know Setsu sounds like a Mary Sue so far, but if you give her a chance you'll be pleasantly surprised.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Tsuki is copyrighted to Madeleine DeRougement as Setsuna is copyrighted to me. Edited also by Madeleine DeRougement.

Destiny. Sometimes you wonder if what you're searching for is the right path to get the wanted result. Sometimes, what seems right is wrong and what is wrong is actually right. To find what you're looking for, you need to accept yourself for who you are and embrace that. But sometimes you see yourself and refuse to accept that that is who you truly are.   
"Do they have a problem with the application?" Setsuna turned her cold eyes to her Sensei. He turned to her, the look on his face quite unfathomable.  
"Well the ANBU are a bit unsure about letting you in. You do meet all the requirements, but of course you know about the massacre with-"Setsuna finished for him.  
"Uchiha… Uchiha Itachi." Setsu spoke the name with contempt and discomfort. "They are more concerned about where your loyalties lie with." Setsuna's eyes flashed with rage.  
"I would be more than willing to fall to my death for my village!" Her Sensei, stoic as ever simply smiled.  
"They said if truly want to join the ANBU, then you will be assigned to an S rank mission. I know you will be up to it. You will have to infiltrate the Akatsuki."  
Setsuna for the first time showed signs of surprise and shock, but quickly regained her composure.  
"Anything. I will be willing to do anything…"

"Mercy! Please... Spare him!" The mother cried out as the katana pierced her side; she slumped onto the ground, dead. The boy started crying. Tsuki turned to the boy. She hated crying. But she did show mercy, she made sure the katana hit a fatal blow, so he would not feel the pain of death.  
Tsuki turned away from the bloody scene. Her black cloak contrasted her pale, white hair. She smiled. She hadn't been this pleased in months. Without bothering to clean her sword, she picked up the scroll of information about the next 4 demons.  
"You're late." Setsuna's black eyes narrowed spitefully at her new partner. Tsuki simply smiled at her.  
"I got the job done. That's what matters, isn't it?" Setsuna frowned and stared at the slaughter behind her. It repulsed her; her partner was so bloodthirsty and violent.  
Concealing remorse for the lives lost, she started to hasten her stride. "Pein-sama will not be pleased. You wasted hours for unnecessary actions and deeds."  
Tsuki shrugged it off and replaced her katana into the holder in her back. Setsuna started to wonder what she got herself into. She was now holding the fate of Konoha village in her hands. If they ever suspected her as a traitor…   
The day was dawning, and red clouds streaked across the skies. The partners silently walked on.  
"I can't believe Leader-sama would let such a weakling into the Akatsuki." Setsuna's hands shook with anger, but still, even then, she didn't show any signs of emotion. Emotion was not fitting for a proper ninja.  
Tsuki watched with interest at her partner. She didn't show any signs of concealed rage or anger. Such self-control was unknown at such a young age.  
"Still, even so you are young. You must be a genin, chunnin at the very most."  
Setsuna sighed. "You are mistaken. I advanced to the jounin level 7 months ago."  
Tsuki was shocked and outraged. Why, of all people had it taken such little time to progress so far? It had taken herself many years of vigorous training to ascend to the jounin level. She unsheathed her katana. The little brat wasn't going to get out of this one so easily.  
Setsuna barely had enough time to doge the deadly blade. The katana hit the ground and ascended into the ground several feet. Tsuki easily picked it out of the ground and came for a counter attack.  
"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Tsuki sleeve was scorched and she drew back in pain. Her black eyes narrowed in anger, she threw down her sword, and ran head first into Setsuna.  
"Suirō no Jutsu!" Tsuki closed her eyes, and the sphere simply broke into pieces of ice. She tore into Setsuna, only to have it melt away into the sun. She realized her mistake, but it was too late.  
"Chidori!" Setsuna lunged in for the attack, but Tsuki had plans of her own. "Kinen-Souki no jutsu!"


End file.
